Jaffa Anteyra!
by Anteyra
Summary: An offworld mission brings two children to the SGC and a new enemy for SG1 to deal with. chapter 3 up.
1. Chapter 1

Trekking through the thick undergrowth of the forest was no problem for the four explorers from Earth. As darkness began to descend they brought out torches, giving them the extra edge in their search through the night.

Their nature of their mission was simple. A couple of hours ago the SGC had an unauthorised gate activation. They closed the iris, but a glass bottle appeared at the base of the ramp. the SGC concluded that the people who had sent it had technology far more advanced than any other they had seen. The bottle contained a message written in symbols.

"Daniel…. Did the message say anything more?" Major Samantha Carter called as she walked behind a couple of trees.

"Such as… why they wanted us here." Colonel Jack O'Neill added, pointing his torch up into a tree at the sound of a bird screeching. As the light shone on it the bird spread it wings and flew away, causing a couple of leaves to fall down.

"Well… the language I am not familiar with so there was still a little bit I hadn't translated, but from what I could tell the inhabitants of this planet were under attack by a supreme power."

"Most likely Goa'uld supreme Power." Teal'c replied, the only member of the team not needing a torch.

"Any name mentioned?" Jack stopped as he came to what appeared to be a body… burned beyond recognition.

"Not that I could see." Daniel turned round and noticed Jack had stopped walking. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c stood around the body, Jack's torch shinning on it.

"What do you think?"

"I think we need to take extreme caution." Sam answered, looking between Jack and the body.

"Teal'c… you ever seen any weapon capable of doing this to anyone?" Jack shone his torch on Teal'c, making him flinch a little as the beam shone into his eyes.

"I have not."

As Jack moved his torch away from the body, something caught Daniel's eye. He bent down and round what was supposedly the neck of the body, he found a gold necklace. He brushed off some soot and ash revealing an intricate carved pendant. Sam shone her torch on Daniel.

"What is it?"

"I have no idea." He reached round and soon found a clasp. He unhooked it and stood up. Holding the piece of jewellery in his hands. "But the markings do look a little like the message we got." He placed it in his pocket, zipping it up so I wouldn't get lost.

A staff weapon blast from the north alerted the team that the Goa'uld were occupying the planet.

"Let's get away from here." Jack ordered. They began to move back towards the Stargate as a boy and girl ran through the trees right into Daniel and Sam. Their faces filled with fear

"Kinoga! Garlandah jiondo! Jaffa Anteyra!" The girl screamed pointing back in the direction the two kids had come from.

"Daniel?" Jack looked at Daniel

Daniel's face was blank. "I have no idea what that means."

"How about… Let's get out of here!" Jack called as suddenly a staff weapon blast hit the nearest tree to him. Quickly the six people dashed off through the trees, not even bothering to open fire on the Jaffa following them.

Within minutes they reached the large clearing where the Stargate was located. Sam began dialling the DHD so they could get back to the SGC. But the Jaffa weren't too far behind.

All seven chevrons locked in placed and the power reached maximum efficiency to create their exit. The gate activated with a WHOOSH and the wormhole was established. Jack looked at the two kids and noticed that they didn't seem afraid of the Stargate and how it worked. Sam quickly sent the GDO signal through just before the two kids ran through the event horizon and disappeared.

"Oh crap!" Jack sighed as he dashed in through after them. Staff weapons blasts hit the ground near the rest of SG1. They turned to see how far away they were and very quickly headed up the steps and disappeared through the even horizon and they were sent past hundreds of systems back to Earth.

In a matter of seconds after Jack has stepped through he materialised at the SGC. Standing at the top of the ramp he was faced with SGC personelle pointing their weapons at the two kids, who were standing slightly further down the ramp.

"Don't shoot!" Jack screamed immediately, holding up his hands. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c then emerged and the gate deactivated.

Seeing the team the men stood down. General Hammond entered the gate room through the blast door on the right hand side of the room. He walked over to the ramp.

"Colonel O'Neill… Who are these kids?" the General asked, a little concerned as to the meaning of why the two children had been brought to the SGC and they had come through running before the rest of SG1.

"That's a very good question." Jack replied.

The two children looked between the two men speaking. The girl then placed her hand on her chest and spoke one word.

"Kali."

Teal'c's eyes wandered over to the girl as he raised an eyebrow… the rest of them also looked at her. Being the linguist Daniel moved over to her and bent down so he was about the same height as her. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. The team would have estimated she was around 7 years old. Daniel then pointed a finger at her.

"Kali?" he asked gently… she nodded her head in response. Daniel then looked at the boy. He was slightly taller and looked very similar to the girl. He had blondish-brown hair and blue eyes.

He looked at Daniel and then also spoke one word.

"Braiyn."

"Braiyn." Daniel repeated with a small smile He then pointed to himself. "Daniel." Standing up he then pointed at the rest of his team. "Jack. Sam. Teal'c and… " Daniel paused as he tried to think of how he was going at address the general to the kids.

"George." Hammond responded.

"So…" Jack started. "What are we going to do with Kali and Bariyn?"

"Braiyn." Daniel corrected him. He looked at Hammond. "I'd like to try and study their language."

"Yeah… the kids said… Jaffa Anteyra. … That wouldn't mean Jaffa of Anteyra by any chance?" Jack asked, waving his hands around in a odd manner. This amused the children.

Daniel thought for a second. "Yeah it could."

Daniel's reply made Sam sigh a little bit. "If it does then it means we have another Goa'uld to deal with."

"Debriefing in an hour. Get these two kids checked over by Doctor Fraiser first." Hammond turned and left the gate room. SG1 then led the kids out of the gateroom and off to the infirmary.

Daniel and Sam stayed with the two kids as Doctor Janet Fraiser gave them a check over.

"They both seem perfectly healthy." She reported as a doctor handed her the test results.

"Wait a second!" Daniel said suddenly. Janet and Sam looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"The message was sent by these two kids. Remember the two words near the bottom…. I translated them as karma and brain... Well it would appear I translated it wrong and they actually say Kali and Braiyn."

Sam smiled a little. "Looks like you might want to check over the message again then."

"That's not a bad idea." And with that Daniel walked off to his office to begin his translation again, completely forgetting that they were to have a debriefing of their mission in just a few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel reached his office, sat down at his desk. He searched around in the dark for the switch to his desk light and finally he found it. Pressing the button the room was thrown into light. He searched around for the message and studied it hard, determined to figure it all out and what it all meant. He then picked up a pen and began to write the translation of the message onto a piece of paper. He stopped as he got to a group of symbols. He had no idea what that group meant. Massaging his head he took off his glasses, placing them on the desk. He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes as he did.

"Daniel!" a small voice sounded from the doorway. Daniel looked over and saw the young girl standing half way into the room, one hand placed on the doorframe.

Daniel smiled at the sight of her. "Hi Kali." He then motioned for her to come in. slowly she made her way over to the desk. Once she got there she looked at all the pieces of paper strewn all over the desk. She then looked at the translation Daniel had been working on. She picked up the paper, cocking her head to one side as she studied it. "Think you could do better than me?" Daniel questioned jokingly knowing that the girl wouldn't have a clue what he was saying and wouldn't be able to give a reply.

"Yes." The child replied. Her word shocked Daniel slightly. He starred at her for a second with nothing to say, watching her movements. She looked at Daniel and then searched around for a pen. She then began to write on his translation in perfect English, and her handwriting was incredibly neat for a child so young.

Daniel just watched open mouthed. He picked up his glasses, placing them back on the bridge of his nose and behind his ears so he could watch her. "You understand what I'm saying?"

She stopped writing and looked up at Daniel "Yes." She said again, nodding her head once then returning to her writing.

"That makes things a lot easier." He said semi-consciously.

Kali stopped writing for a second to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Then she continued.

"Are you playing games Daniel?" Jack's voice came from the doorway. Both Daniel and Kali turned their heads to look at him. He was standing with one hand on the doorframe and one hand on his waist watching the pair.

"Err… no… I'm translating… actually no, Kali is translating the message." Daniel said, still semi-consciously. He still hadn't quite taken in the fact that even though she couldn't speak English she could write it and understand it.

Jack moved into the room slightly confused. "Kali is?" Jack slightly raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Daniel replied. "She understands English." After a few seconds Kali passed the paper to Daniel and he began to read it.

"Well I hate to break up your little party, but you're late for the debriefing."

Realisation hit Daniel immediately. "Dammit!" he called and suddenly stood up. "Kali… err…" Daniel paused. He had no idea what to do with Kali, she couldn't exactly stay in his office.

"Come with us." Jack said. Together the three of them left and headed for the debriefing.

Once they arrived they found the rest of SG1 and General Hammond sitting in their chairs waiting for them.

"Sorry I'm late, I kinda made a breakthrough."

"You did? That's great news… what's that then?" Sam asked as Daniel took a seat next to Teal'c and Kali sat down next to him.

"Kali can understand English. She even translated the message for me.."

"So… what does the message say Doctor Jackson?" Hammond asked, his strong Texan accent slightly echoing around the room.

"Um… I didn't get a chance to read it all." Daniel replied, looking a little stupid that he forgot to bring the message with him.

"Jaffa Anteyra!" Kali said. Everyone looked at her.

"Is that all it said?" Hammond asked her.

"No." was her only answer. Everyone waited for her to say anything more. She then reached across the table and grabbed a piece of paper, looking at Daniel's clothing she saw the pen sticking out from one of his pockets and whipped it out. She immediately began writing.

"I don't think she can actually speak English, but she does understand it. Am I right?" Daniel looked at Kali.

Raising her head she looked at Daniel, nodded once saying "Yes" and then went back to her writing.

"Well this is certainly… odd." Jack commented. SG1 and Hammond watched as the young girl continued to write, the only sound that could be heard was that of the pen writing on the paper. When she was finished she passed the paper to Daniel. He looked at it and read it out to everyone, slightly shortening things so it wasn't word for word.

"Ok… according to Kali, it is a Goa'uld called Anteyra. Her Jaffa came to the city where the Vanichi live…"

"I take it Vanichi are Kali's people?" Jack interrupted.

"Yes." Kali responded. Jack looked at Daniel waiting for him to continue.

"The Jaffa killed most people but Kali, Braiyn and their mother managed to get away. They ran to the Stargate to get help, but once they'd sent the message they were captured by the Jaffa and dragged back to the city. On the way their mother was killed in the woods. The kids were taken to a prison camp but soon managed to escape and that's when they met up with us." Daniel placed the piece of paper onto the table when he reached up to where he knew. He looked at Hammond to say that what he needed to say was over.

Sam remembered what Jack had found in the forest, the body, burned beyond recognition, most of what was left of it was scorched bones and ashes. "The body we found then…. That was their mother?" Sam asked as she looked at Daniel and then at Kali.

At that moment Daniel remembered the pendant he had found on the body. He fumbled around in his pockets till he found it. He held it out for Kali to see. "Was this your mother's?"

Kali looked hard at the pendant. "Yes." Daniel held it out for the girl to take. She took it without hesitation and looked at it longer, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Realisation that the Goa'uld now how a weapon capable of burning their victims like the one they had found sent a small shiver down Sam's back. Jack shifted uneasily in his chair, thinking of what the weapon looked like. He imagined it to be a large cannon type weapon on wheels.

"Well that settles it. No more journey's to that planet." Hammond said as he placed his hands on the table preparing to stand up.

"No!" Kali shouted, looking at the General.

"Why not?" the archaeologist looked at the girl sitting next to him.

"Vanichi still at prison camp!" She finally managed to say, her voice filled with fear, anger and sadness. She was finally beginning to understand how to speak English, all she needed was to hear how most words were pronounced.

Jack looked at Hammond. "We've got to go and save them if they're still alive!" Jack said, taking sides with the girl. "How many where there before you escaped?"

"200." She replied. As she spoke her words had very small pauses in between as she was still learning to speak their language. "Our population was 5000." Everyone sighed at the thought of so many people being wiped out by the Goa'uld.

"Very well then. Prepare to leave in two hours. And take Kali and Braiyn with you so you have guides. Dismissed."

Jack and Sam stood to attention as Hammond left and entered his office. They all them moved off and made their way to where Braiyn was. They soon found him still in the infirmary with Doctor Frasier.


	3. Chapter 3

SG1 helped Kali and Braiyn to get ready for another mission. Kali being the translator for them as Daniel continued to work on getting their language right. Soon they were all geared up and read to go.

They waited in the gateroom for the Stargate to activate. SG teams 2 and 7 were going along for the ride as well.

WHOOSH!

The shimmer began.

"Ok… this is a simple search and rescue operation." Jack said, standing on the ramp, facing the men and women. "Kali and Braiyn will be leading us through… I don't want you to stop for anything unless absolutely necessary or you could get separated from the rest of us…. Any questions?"

Everyone stayed quiet as Jack's eyes scanned the heads of the members lined up waiting to go through.

"Let's go then!" Jack turned and headed through the event horizon, the children and the SG teams following him. Once the last man was through the gate powered down.

"Good Luck Colonel" Hammond said as the blue shimmer quickly died down and the room was thrown into slight darkness.

On the planet, originally designated as P3X – 197, now known as Yayda, the sun was up and there were birds flying high in the sky, singing their songs as they flew. A few clouds scattered across the sky indicating that it was going to be quite a nice day for travelling.

Daniel looked over his shoulder at the two kids and saw that Kali was staying very close to Braiyn. She now had her mother's necklace around her neck, and walking through the tress, where the sunlight hit it between the branches it glistened and twinkled.

"Hey, Kali!" Daniel called as he moved closer to the girl. "How long will the journey take to get to your town or city."

"Maybe about 8 hours." Braiyn replied. Daniel looked at him in slight shock at hearing him speak English.

"Ok… how long have you managed to speak like us?"

"A few minutes!" Braiyn said with a smile. "Kali has taught me." his smile grew winder.

Daniel patted the boy on the shoulder sub-consciously. "That's good." The archaeologist nodded as he continued walking along with them both.

Kali soon stopped by a large tree and watched as a small lizard ran up the dark bark close to the ground. She then held out her hand in the lizard's path and it crawled over her hand. Moving her hand away from the bark and began to carry the little lizard along the path with her.

"You sure you wanna be doing that?" Daniel asked as he watched Kali gently stroking the dark green lizard.

Her head turned to look at Daniel and she smiled. "The Lizard won't bite. He has no teeth." She then opened her palm allowing the lizard to crawl up her arm. It soon rested on her shoulder and there it stayed, not moving any more. It's chest only moving in and out with each little breath it took.

Up ahead Jack had stopped walking and had one hand help up by the side of his head indicating everyone should stop talking and walking. He then slowly crouched down to the ground as he heard voices. The soldiers from the other SG teams followed suit and readied their guns.

Daniel quickly located a large tree with a thick trunk not far from where they stood. Tapping the two children on the shoulder they moved over where they hid, Teal'c watched as they moved and quietly his made his way closer to the trio and crouched down where he had a clear enough view of the surroundings, giving Daniel, Kali and Braiyn some protection.

Everyone was now staying perfectly still.

As two people stepped closer to area they were unaware they were being watched. They stopped for a second, only a few feet away from where Jack was hidden. They took out a scroll and looked at it. Each had his head buried in what ever was written on the light brown parchment. With the sun behind them and shinning onto the scroll, black markings could be made out, markings which looked as though they could be small icons. After a minute or two One of them began to roll up the scroll and as it was moved away from their faces they saw what was ahead of them.

Jack had come out of his hiding position and was now holding a Zat in front of him, armed and ready to fire on the two Jaffa.

"Morning lads. Nice day isn't it?" Jack said.

The two Jaffa quickly reached for their weapons, but Jack, being ready, fired on each of them, they slumped to the floor, unconscious, the scroll rolled for a couple of feet and stopped.

At the sound of the zat the rest of the group came out of hiding.

"Hey, Daniel… you might want to take a look at this." Jack called as he threw the scroll though the air to the translator slash archaeologist.

The unprepared man fumbled around as the scroll came flying towards him, hitting him right on the top of the head and falling to his left side. Braiyn quickly caught it in his hands before it fell to the floor. He then passed it to Daniel, who was rubbing his head from where the wood had hit him.

"Sorry." Jack called back as he noticed Daniel was giving him an icy glare.

Ignoring his head he turned his attention to the object in his hands. The parchment was smooth, but now slightly grubby from landing in the dirt. He unrolled it from its central wooden stick and studied it carefully. Teal'c moved to stand behind Daniel so he was able to see what it was the other Jaffa had been looking at.

The black in on the parchment clearly showed was appeared to be a map of some sorts. Writing in Goa'uld up in one corner, most likely directions.

Unlike any pirate treasure map that would have been found on Earth this map had no large "X" to mark the spot of where the treasure was. Whatever it was they were after Daniel was either going to have to translate the writing in the top right hand corner, or if that didn't give any clues, follow the directions himself.

"What is it Daniel?" Sam called back, noticing the group surrounding Daniel.

Hearing his name began to move forward, still studying the map. Teal'c, Braiyn and Kali moved with him, also not wanting to take their eyes off the scroll.

"Umm." Daniel began still lost deep in thought of the map. "It looks like map!"

"Indeed. Daniel Jackson is correct. It is a map." Teal'c replied and broke away from the group quickening his pace to stand side by side with Jack, keeping a close eye on the two unconscious Jaffa. He looked at their marks. A curly central X with a wavy line beneath it, a large dot at the top of the X and a smaller one beneath the wavy line. It was not one he recognised from his services with Apophis.

"A map of what?" Jack asked. Daniel was now standing just a few feet away from Jack.

And looked up at Jack, his face now in direct line with e ray of sunlight. He squinted his eyes so he could just about make out the shiloutte of Jack. "I have no idea." He paused and looked at the two Jaffa. "But they might have been following it, so it's most likely a map of here."

Kali pulled down on one of Daniel's arms hoping to get a better look at the map. "It is!" She called out instantly recognising one of the icons. She placed her finger on a large triangle shaped icon with a squiggly circle above it. "Is this is the mountain close to our town."

"And that is the river that runs through our town." Braiyn added as he pointed to a curvy line running the whole length of the map.

"Treasure hunting Goa'uld." Jack said. "Not their usual daily routine." He said and turned around ready to move off. Daniel's words quickly stopped his feet from moving.

"Don't you think it's worth taking a look to find out what they were searching for?"

Jack shook his head. "No Daniel I don't… I think trying to help Kali and Braiyn is the most important thing to do right now." With a wave of his hand jack indicated that they should keep moving.

After Teal'c and a couple of Lieutenants had tied the two Jaffa up to a tree, preventing them from alerting their lord to their presence they moved off. The sun was now high in the sky showing at was around mid-day and there was still a long walk till they reached the town.


End file.
